


A Snowball's Chance

by shankyknitter



Series: Tumblr OTP prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 20 minute fic, M/M, Tumblr made me do it, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/pseuds/shankyknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bucky and Clint have a snowball fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowball's Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Following a request for prompts on tumblr I received this request from saintnoname who shares my beloved OTP.

The snow covering the earth was a blessing and a curse.Every advantage he could gain from the thick blanket gave an equal hindrance.  His mark’s prints would show clearly, but then again so would his. He could climb a tree to avoid leaving prints, but the snow he’d knock off the branches would show his position as clearly as a signal flare. 

Clint tried to keep his breathing as shallow and light as he could to avoid being given away by the little puffs of steam from his lungs. With any luck his nest would go undiscovered, he’d be able to take out his mark and be home in time to get feeling back into his extremities. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye caused his instincts to snap to attention. Snow falling off a branch in the bush next to him, a small bird or a squirrel at most. Still… his adversary shouldn’t be discounted. He crept on his belly over the hard packed snow, cursing it’s crunch and give, to get a closer look. A sigh of relief escaped his lips before he could stop it when he saw the tracks of a small animal leading away from where he’d caught the movement. 

A twig snapped behind him. He whirled around, weapon in hand, ready to take the shot, eyes raking the bleak landscape for his target. Nothing. He flopped back down against the ground.

Finding himself staring up between a pair of boots into the unforgiving mask of his mark. 

"Aw, fuck me." Was all he could get out before the onslaught began.

~*~

"Darlin’ I’m the Winter Soldier. Did you really think you’d beat me in a snowball fight?" Bucky smirked as he handed a grumbling Clint a mug that was more marshmallow than cocoa and settled by the window, watching the snow lazily fall.


End file.
